


The Boy of the Sea

by bittersweetlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Harry Styles - Freeform, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Sad, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, mermaidharry, onedirection, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetlou/pseuds/bittersweetlou
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	The Boy of the Sea

the boy of the sea   
just wanted to be free   
to walk along the sand 

lonely was he   
and his eyes of green   
watched the blue eyed boy of the land 

everyday the boy came   
in the sun, in the rain   
but something just didn't seem right 

he was slower each day   
his face withering away   
until one day he was no longer in sight 

the boy of the sea   
just wanted to be free   
like the boy with the pretty blue eyes 

lonely was he  
he just wanted to be   
with the boy who now lived in the skies.


End file.
